


Last Stop

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Christmas, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Never get killed doing something ordinary, like crossing the road, do<br/>they?"<br/>--from a discussion list December 2002</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Stop

   


It was Christmas Eve at the bus stop

And Raymond was starting to fade.

He'd been waiting for almost an hour

(The third car this week he'd mislaid).

 

A voice called from a Capri silver

"Oh, lover, it makes my heart bleed

"To see you there shivering sadly,

"I'll give you a lift if you need."

 

"About bloody time," answered Raymond,

And recklessly ran to his mate,

He didn't take time to look _bot_ h ways,

And the bus that arrived sealed his fate.

 


End file.
